A Walk Down Memory Lane
by Crystalgurl101
Summary: A New Year's tale. There's a blackout on New Year's Eve and a big chance the power won't turn back on by midnight. So Hamutaro decides to go back on 2005 to pass the time...One shot. R&R!


**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Hey everyone. In honor of New Year's Eve, I came up with this cute one/shot New Year's Eve tale--Hamtaro style! I mean, HamUtaro style. I decided to use their Japanese names for once. Please don't call me a copycat! I'm just doing this out of curiousity! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEE!(runs off to hide)Oh, and enjoy!**

♥

* * *

Japanese Name Translations

Hamtaro: Hamutaro/ Bijou: Ribon/ Boss: Taishou/ Oxnard: Koushi/

Pashmina: Mafura/ Penelope: Chibimaru/ Howdy: Maidou/ Dexter: Megane/

Cappy: Kaburu/ Crystal: Kurisutaru(I checked!)/ Stan: Torahamu-kun/ Sandy: Torahamu-chan/

Maxwell: Noppo/ Panda: Panda/ Jingle: Tongari/ Pepper: Jajahamu/ Snoozer: Neteru/

Sabu: Sabu/ Elder Ham: Chorohamu/ Auntie Viv: Ohamu-baasan/ Omar: Oashishu/

Others will be mentioned later on if necessary. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

* * *

♥ 

"You gotta be kidding me!" young Hamutaro Haruna whined loudly. He threw himself back onto the pillow he was leaning on. "C'MOOOOOON!" Torahamu-kun added. "THIS IS STUPID!" his sister, Torahamu-kun screamed. The Hamu-Hamus were all packed up in the pitch-black clubhouse. You may be wondering why the lights weren't on. This is why:

"Once again, the problem to the blackout has not been found. Please remain indoors as we inform you on more of the information on WBLK Station 104.6--" Taisho-kun finally slammed his fist on the battery-operated radio switch.

"What are we going to do! Midnight is **fifteen **minutes away! We can't have a New Year's Celebration without the power on!" he yelled. "Pleez Taisho-kun! We must control ourselves. Have faith!" Ribon-chan placed a small, white paw on his broad shoulder.

"I don't think faith'll be enough for a countdown this year. As long as the electricians team has no idea what caused the blackout, we might as well forget the party." Noppo-kun hung his head.

"This SUCKS! It's my first Ham-Hams' New Year's Celebration Party, and it's a disaster!" Kurisutaru-chan seethed angrily. Torahamu-kun held and massaged her paw, trying to comfort her. He hated seeing his best friend pissed off. It was **not** a pretty sight!

"It's okay, Kurisaturu-chan! Everything'll be just fine!" he soothed. He knew Kurisaturu-chan had been awaiting celebrating New Year's Eve with him and the gang since before Thanksgiving and this blackout was about to ruin it all.

Hamutaro frowned. Then he perked up a bit. "Maybe we should think of something to do while we wait." he suggested. "Like pray!" Megane-kun said sadly. "But what? The only reason we're able to actually **see **each other is cause of the flashlight!" Mafura-chan pointed at the small flashlight illuminating the center of the clubhouse.

The Hamu-Hamus were all surrounding the flashlight in a tight circle. Everyone from Tongari-kun, to Jajahamu-chan, to Sabu-kun were spread out awaiting the power to revive once more. Even Oashishu-kun had dropped by to celebrate the New Year with his Hamu-Hamu friends. But the visit might as well had to have been **not **worth it.

"Hey! Does anyone remember zee day I almost moved back to France?" Ribon-chan asked out of curiosity. "WHAT! You almost moved away? WHEN!" Kurisaturu-chan screamed in alarm. "Oh yeah! I remember that day!" Koushi-kun nodded. "Boy that week was deeeeepressing!" Torahamu-kun sighed. "What happened?" Kurisaturu-chan cocked her head, letting her brown ponytail tilt over her shoulder. "Well, eet all started zee day Maria-chan came clean and told moi.." Ribon-chan began.

♥ _Flashback... _♥

_**What eez wrong with Maria today? She usually plays zee piano so well! **I thought worriedly. Maria-chan sighed loudly and turned to me, tears threatening to well up in her eyes. "Ribon-chan...I have some horrible news. Mother insists I go back to France to attend an academy to improve my piano skills." she confessed. My heart went THUMP!_

_**What about ME! You cannot leave me here alone! **Maria then leaned over, her long brown hair falling over her face. "A-And...I have decided to take you with me." she added slowly. _

_**What! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** I wanted to scream and throw myself onto my knees. But I couldn't move. It was too much. I felt the room spin as Maria left for a drink._

_**Zhis can't be happening to me! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I do not want to go back! I love eet here in Japan with my house and my owner and my neighborhood and my friends and Hamutaro and--**_

_Hamutaro-kun. An image of his smiling face and sparkling blue eyes flashed in my head. How could I face him with this horrible secret cutting through my heart? Hamutaro-kun was the only one I could think of now. How could I tell him? Especially him! _

_I was not sure how I got to the clubhouse, but when I did, I sat down on Boss' chair, staring at the floor. I could imagine Hamutaro's face crashing to the floor, his eyes darkening with grief and shock. My lip trembled at the thought of it. _

_"Ribon-chan? What's wrong? You seem so down!" Taisho-kun asked me gently. "Ribon-chan, you look a little pale. Are you sick?" Hamutaro-kun wondered as he put down his deck of cards. I sighed and said I was fine. Taisho-kun then offered if he could walk me home. I simply rejected it and ran out, tears escaping my eyes._

_I didn't tell them until the next day. "I am going back to France." I said. "But, it's a vacation right? About a week? Month? Year? You'll come back...right?" Koushi-kun asked hopefully. "I am afraid eet will not last a year. Or a month. I am going back." I faced them, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Probably forever!" Their reactions broke my heart._

_The next day, they planned a farewell party for me. Hamutaro-kun gladly escorted me. The Hamu-Hamus gave me many gifts and Hamutaro and Koushi even made up a dance for moi! I began to cry. "Thank you all. Thank you for this party. I will truly miss you all so much!" Taisho-kun tried to tell me something in private, until I realized it was time to go. _

_The next day, when we arrived to France, there were some change of plans. Maria's parents realized how much their daughter loved Japan and send her back. I was overjoyed._

_"RIBON-CHAN!" Hamutaro-kun screamed with joy as I entered the clubhouse. "HAMU-HAMUS!" I ran to Hamutaro-kun and embraced him, sobs of glee taking me over. The others gathered around me and Hamutaro, squealing and crying. "We thought you were gone forever, Ribon-chan!" Hamutaro broke away and told me. "Me too!" I said shakily. Then, I looked around. "W-Where's Taisho-kun?"_

♥ _Flashback ends... _♥

"I was so happy when I saw Ribon-chan standing there in front of me!" Taisho-kun smiled broadly. "That's so beautiful!" Kurisutaru-chan had her tiny paws to her cheeks.

"That's not all! I remember the day I reunited with Torahamu-chan here. She literally burst into tears when I sang our song to her." Torahamu-kun told his childhood friend, his arm draped around her shoulder. "Tell me **that **one...and get off me!" Kurisaturu warned him. Torahamu-kun backed off. "Uhh...riiiight. Anyhows..."

♥ _Flashback... _♥

_"Hey sis! Don't you remember me?" I asked. Torahamu-chan gave me a "Are-you-really-my-brother-or-an-imposter?" look. "Remember our little song? See the ribbons as they blow..." I sang to her. _

_Suddenly, her big, green eyes filled with hot salty tears. "Oh, Torahamu-kun! It's you. It's really you!" Sis threw her arms around me and squeezed me to her body. "Th-This is totally cool!" she whimpered in my fur. From over her shoulder, I saw the Hamu-Hamus wipe away tears._

_"You must've missed me Sis. But you've got alot of cool friends here. Especially that Hamutaro guy and Ribon-chan. Good to see ya' kid!" I held out a thumbs-up and smiled happily. Sandy nodded, choking on her sobs. "This is such a surprise! Thank you all!" she told everyone. "All this crying's making me hungry!" Koushi-kun wailed. "Zhat Sandy. Her dream came true!" Ribon-chan added._

_"Yoo-hoooo! Sorry we're late. We got stuck at home. Did we miss anything?" a beautiful blonde babe-ham I later found out was named Mafura-chan came in with a cute little toddler called Chibimaru-chan. "Heeeeey Gorgeous! Where have **you **been all my life!" I cooed as I took her paw. "Heke?" Mafura-chan looked a bit confused. "Watch from the Master boys as I twirl these two beauties!" I exclaimed as I took Ribon's paw on my other side._

_Just then, Torahamu-chan wrapped her gymnastics ribbon around my tail and dragged me off. I sulked as she took me to the other side of the room. "Just cause you're my brother..."_

♥ _Flashback ends... _♥

"...doesn't mean you can go hitting on my friends, pal!" Torahamu-kun imitated in his best Torahamu-chan voice. Everyone laughed for the first time in a few hours. "Say, I don't talk like that!" Torahamu-chan whined. "Pff! Do too!" the male twin rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that 'I-don't-talk-like-that' quote reminds me of the time **you **came along Kurisaturu-chan!" Mafura-chan piped up. "When we were picking out who would go out with Torahamu-kun over here, Hamutaro did his best Ribon-chan imitation and she ended up offended!"

"Ohhh yeeeeaaaaah! I remember!" Hamutaro smiled. "I said something like this..."

♥ _Flashback... _♥

_"WOO-HOO! GO RIBON! EET'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! GO ME! GO ME!" Hamutaro jumped around. "I do not talk like zhat!" Ribon-chan snapped. "Yes you do. You just did it right now!" Hamutaro-kun pointed out. "I did **no **such thing!" Ribon glared at him. "Yes you did!" Hamutaro nodded. "I Don't Talk Like Zhat!" Ribon-chan yelled._

_"Do too!" _

_"Do not!" _

_"Do too!" "Do not!"_

_"Do **too**!" _

_"Do **not**!" _

_"Do TOO!" _

_"Do NOT!" _

_Do TOO!" _

_"Do NOT!" _

_"DO TOO!" _

_"DO **NOT!**" _

_"DO **TOO!**" _

_**"DO NOT!" **_

_**"DO TOO! DO TOO!" **_

_**"DO NOTNOTNOT, INFINITY!" **_

_"ACK! Aww man! She always gets me with the Infinity thing!" Hamtaro wailed. Bijou smirked, triumphant._

♥ _Flashback ends... _♥

"Hahahahahahahaha! **You two **actually had an **argument!**" Kurisaturu-chan laughed out loud. Hamutaro and Ribon nodded sheepishly. "And it wasn't so pretty!" Maido-kun joked.

"Speaking of 'not pretty,' anyone remember the catfight between Ribon and Kururin over Hamutaro?" Kurisaturu smirked. The room filled with "OHHHHHH!" and "That fight rocked!" Ribon's cheeks blazed.(Kururin equals Sparkle)

"What happened! I missed that!" Jajahamu-chan urged. "It was totally awesome now that we go back!" Torahamu-chan squealed. "Ribon-chan **really **let off some steam on **her!**" Taisho-kun added. "You guuuuys! Must we bring eet up?" Ribon-chan complained. "Uhhh, **yes! **These people gotta know what happened!" Torahamu-kun smiled. "Now see..."

♥ _Flashback... _♥

_"GUYS!GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS**GUUUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSSS!**" Maidou and Megane-kun burst through the door, out of breath. "What is it?" Taishou asked, looking up. The two boys had just interrupted the peace and quietness of the clubhouse with the sound of the door slamming open._

_"**Pants**...Cat...fight...**pant**...by the...pond!" Maidou choked out. "What! A cat fight?" Panda seemed interested. So did everyone else. "So, what about it?" Mafura asked. "No...you don't get it! Ribon...**pants**...Ribon and Kururin are there!" Dexter blurted out. "Ribon and Kururin?" the Hamu-Hamus chorused._

_"No way... ...that means they have front row seats!" Kurisaturu smiled. "Where are they?" Kaburu squealed. "By the pond!" By now, Maidou and Megane had caught their breaths. "We heard that the two girls who are fighting are screaming stuff at each other!" Maidou added. "Oh my God! Let's go before they start fist-fighting! We could use a juicy cat fight!" Torahamu-chan suggested excitedly. _

_"Wait! What about Hamutaro, Torahamu-kun and Koushi? They're not here yet!" Mafura exclaimed. "I'm sure they're at the fight. The crowd is getting bigger and bigger by the minute!" Megane pointed out. "In that case, let's see the fight! I'm sure Ribon and Kururin can tell us who's fighting who when we get there!" Torahamu-chan squealed as they ran out. _

♥

_"What's with the crowd? They're blocking our way to the clubhouse!" Torahamu-kun complained as he, Hamutaro and Koushi saw a huge crowd of hamsters come into view not too far ahead of them. "Whoa, they sure are going crazy!" Koushi winced at the screams shattering into his ears. "Obviously, something big is going on!" Hamutaro piped up._

_"Torahamu-kun!" the boys whirled around to see the Hamu-Hamus. "Oh Kurisaturu-chan! What's up?" Torahamu-kun smiled and high-fived Kurisaturu as she caught up to them. "Any idea what the heke they're yelling about?" Hamutaro pointed behind him. "Yeah, there's a cat fight! Probably the biggest one of the year!" Torahamu-chan answered._

_**"GET HER, FRENCH GIRL!"**_

_"FRENCH GIRL!" the gang repeated. "That did not sound good!" Mafura-chan squeaked out quietly. They ran towards the crowd._

_"Ow!" _

_"Excuse me...ow...e-excuse me...EXCUSE ME, DAMNIT!" _

_"OUCHICHI!" _

_"Hey kid, move your tail!" _

_"Watch the foot, ham-dude! I just got a pedicure!" _

_HEY! No pushing!" _

_"Move it! My friend's in there!"_

_After a few minutes of pushing, shoving and squeezing through the stubborn crowd, the Ham-Hams got one heke of a surprise. Ribon and Kururin were on top of each other, practically clawing at each other's eyes!_

_"RIBON! KURURIN! STOP IT!" Kurisaturu yelled. Hamutaro, Torahamu-kun and Taishou jumped into the fight and eventually pulled the girls out of each other's grasp. "Girls! Girls! Girls! Cut it out! Now, what is going on?" Taisho-kun demanded. The crowd hushed down. "Alright, alright, peoples! Nothing to see here!" Mafura-chan tried to wave them away. They didn't move._

_**"GET OUTTA HERE!" **Torahamu-chan and Kurisaturu-chan threatened. They fled._

♥ _Flashback ends... _♥

When the gang was done, their guests were rolling on the floor. "Ribon-chan! Of all people, I never expected **you **to fight with someone else!" Jajahamu-chan giggled. "How could I miss that!" Tongari-kun complained. "I **knew **I should've gone to visit that week!" Sabu-kun chimed in.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'm getting a memory here! How 'bout...when Hamutaro got taken away from that truck!" Panda-kun suggested. "I remember that day! That's when I met Sabu and the old man who took me in!" Hamutaro chirped.

♥ _Flashback... _♥

_Hamutaro wakes up from a long nap. He finds himself in a fluffy pillow in front of a huge warm fireplace. He is in...a house? "H-Huh? Who's room is this? It's not Roko-chan's!" And it certainly wasn't! The last thing he remembered was getting sent away from that huge truck. "Huh?" The little hamster looked up to meet the smile of a mysterious human. _

_"ROKO-CHAN'S GROWN A BEARD!" Hamutaro squealed. Then, he looked down to find himself on not a pillow, but a dog! "ACK!" he yelped. _

_"Glad to see you're awake!" the old man smiled. He held out a bowl of sunflower seeds. "I bet you're hungry!" he said. "Starving!" Hamutaro cried happily and began to gobble up as many as he could fit in his mouth. **Krmp, krmp. Boy this guy sure knows how to treat his guests! **he thought._

_"Whoooaaa! Take your time and eat slowly!" the old man warned. "Good idea..a...a..ACHOO!" Hamutaro suddenly sneezed. "Poor little guy! Looks like you've got yourself a bad cold! Don't fret, I'll take care of ya! You can stay for as long as you like!" the old man soothed as he placed a ham-sized blanket on Hamutaro's body. "What a nice guy. And he's so furry, just like me!"_

♥ _Flashback ends... _♥

"You thought Roko-chan grew a **beard?**" Kurisaturu-chan gave him a look. "It was the first thing that came to mind!" Hamutaro shrugged. "Hey I remember when I found you and Tongari-kun in that alley! Those corn people where gonna massacre the pig before I came along." Sabu-kun piped up. "I was just walking along, minding my own business..."

♥ _Flashback... _♥

_"HEY! Catch that pig!" the voice of a human stops Sabu from walking any further. He hears running and a screeching halt. "Oh no, it's a dead end!" a younger hamster voice squeals. "They must be on the other side of that alley!" Sabu whispered to himself. Quick to react, Sabu runs into a hole to see two hamsters and a pig. "This way! C'mon!" he hisses to them. The three mammals run in, out of breath._

_"You saved us! Thank-Q so much!" the first hamster--a redhead--smiled. "Ah no problem, my friends! Just call me Sabu!"Sabu smiled. After talking to him andJingle for a while,Sabu realized Red was the missing Hamutaro in the poster guy! So with the help of Francoise, his pigeon friend, he helped sent him back to Japan._

♥

_"Huh?" Taisho-kun looked over the hills. "Taishou?" Torahamu-chan and me looked up at him. "Huh?" everyone else said. I could see tears in his eyes. "No, I don't believe it!" he breathed. I We all looked over to see Hamutaro running towards us!_

_"HAMUTAAARRROOOOOOOO!" we all screamed. Overjoyed, I began to run down the side of the hill. "Hamutaro, Hamutaro! We are over here!" I yelled to him, my pigtails slapping at the air. _

_"Sorry guys. I missed you a ton and I know you went through a whole lot to try and find me, but there's someone I hafta say hi to first before I stop by to talk to you!" he called to us as he whizzed by, a big red ribbon strapped to his back._

♥

_"All the kids say I should get another hamster...b-but I don't want another hamster! I want you Hamutaro!"Roko-chan had more hot tears spill over her empty brown eyes. She looks over at the tiny ribbon tied around her finger. Suddenly, over her finger, an orange figure crawls out of the playhouse in Hamutaro's cage. It's Hamutaro!_

_"HAMUTARO!" Roko-chan squealed, opening the cage door. The little hamster jumps into Roko-chan's hands. She brings him to her face. "I knew it! I never gave up hope! I knew you'd find your way home somehow!" the ten year old exclaimed. "I'm so glad to be home, Roko-chan!" Hamutaro sighed. Standing up, the young girl ran down the stairs. "MOM! DAD! LOOK WHO'S BACK!" Outside, we all smile at one another._

♥ _Flashback ends... _♥

"Ahh, yes. I remember that!" Sabu-kun smiled. "Sounds like you all had a wonderful year!" Kurisaturu-chan told them. "We sure did. And ever since we met up with you, I'm getting the feeling 2006 will be even better!" Torahamu-kun said. Kurisaturu-chan turned away to hide the light blush developing on her cheeks. "Thanks, Tiger! That's sweet of you to say." she answered.

Suddenly, a bright light caused the Hamu-Hamus to scream.

"I'M BLIND! I'M **BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND!**" Hamutaro-kun wailed.

"MY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEES!" Mafura covered her face.

"OKWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chibimaru-chan cried out.

"IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNS!" Kaburu complained.

"What in the name of--" But before Taishou could finish, the radio was turned on by Noppo. "Thaaaat's right, Japan! The blackout is now over! As we speak, power in thousands of homes throughout the country are functioning once again! And you know what that means!" the radio guy announced.

"I can't believe it! THE POWER'S BACK ON!" Torahamu-chan squealed. Everyone immedietaly jumped off their feet, screaming and celebrating. "Hip-hip hooray...zzzz.." Neteru-kun said sleepily.

"QUICK! The countdown's gonna end in like, 30 seconds!" Torahamu-kun yelled, clicking on the TV.

"29, 28, 27, 26," the announcers on the TV began. "25, 24, 23, 22, 21," the entire gang gathered around and began to chant along with them. Hamutaro, while still counting, looked around.

_18..._

Yep...2005 was a pretty good year. I smiled warmly. I knew that 2006 had plenty of stuff to throw at us, and what the gang didn't know about me was that with each year coming and going, I wondered if it led us closer to the day we had to move on to being adults. I knew one day, we wouldn't all always be together..like Torahamu-kun and Kurisatutru. I looked over to them.

_14..._

When they were only four, Torahamu-kun's owner visited his college buddies in the city where he met Kurisaturu. They never saw each other again until a few weeks ago when we reunited them. Now, they were next to one another, their eyes glued to the TV.

_12..._

I wanted to cry. I don't know what I would do without my friends. There came a time when we had to move on, as painful as it was. When we had to grow up, take new responsibilities, start a family, be with the one you truly loved. Like Ribon-chan. I looked over to her and squeezed her paw.

_11..._

Her emerald eyes sparkled as she smiled at me. She squeezed me right back. That's when I reminded myself I wasn't alone. I knew I was the last person the Hamu-Hamus would think was scared of growing up. I was very childish and didn't seem to think I would ever grow up. But it did concern me.

_10..._

But now I know. Moving on is indeed scary. Especially when there's a new year ten seconds away. You are always afraid you will seperate from your closest friends. The ones you've known since the days of the Diaper. You aren't sure if your family has plans of moving away or having a new sibling or going to private school or whatever!

_8..._

But I have the Hamu-Hamus to stick by my side. Maybe they won't be with me in 2010. Or 2035! But I do know they're here with me in 2006. So know this: you have friends. Like Chibimaru-chan and Mafura-chan. Family. Like the Torahamu twins. Loved ones. Like Koushi-kun and Jajahamu-chan. And many others who care about you. So stay strong.

_5..._

And enjoy life and what you have.

"4...3...2..!" the gang grew louder and louder.

_...1..._

**"HAPPYNEWYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

The Hamu-Hamus started to blow horns and explode confetti. They jumped on couches and danced around the floor. Chibimaru and Mafura squelaed and held paws. Ribon-chan and Hamutaro began to smooch. Torahamu-chan and Noppo-kun happily kissed as well. Jajahamu-chan and Koushi-kun joined the kissing traditions.

Overwhelmed, Torahamu-kun kissed the closest girl he could grab: Kurisaturu-chan! Her aqua-green eyes drooped dreamily and her mind sighed in a lovey-dovey kind of way. Birds sang around her head--and died as soon as she realized people could see her!

_SNAP OUT OF IT! _her conscience screamed urgently. So she did the one thing she could think of doing. She kicked him. Let's just say she wanted the leg and...

"SON OF A--!" Torahamu-kun bent over holding himself. "Yuck! Bleah! Pth! Gross! I can't believe you **did **that!" Kurisaturu wiped her lips dramatically and whined at him. "I can't believe you **either!**" the male twin screamed at her, pain written all over his face. "You know I was aiming for the leg...right?" the ponytailed girl-ham asked him.

"You know what, guys? I think 2006 is gonna bring us a lot of new adventures!" Hamutaro smiled as the gang gathered up all around. "Me too, Hamutaro. Me too!" Ribon-chan nodded.

Suddenly, exploding booms rang through the hamsters' bodies. It shook the clubhouse down to it's foundation. "What was that?" Mafura-chan asked. "Outside!" Panda-kun answered. "C'mon!" Taisho-kun waved them outside.

When they arrived, colorful fireworks were lighting up the pitch-black sky. Cheers from far away were echoing through the trees. The huge group of hamsters climbed up their oak tree to get a better view. As each one stared up at the rainbow of explosions, they felt 2005 fade away. 2006 was here and never had they felt so renewed.

"OKWEE! OKWEE!" Chibimaru-chan began to jump up and down. "What is it?" Mafura-chan asked her. Then she looked up. "GUYS! GUYS! LOOK OVER THERE!" she squealed. The Hamu-Hamus looked over to Mafura's direction. Several fireworks were coming together and before they knew a message had been formed. It said:

_"Welcome, 2006!"_

* * *

♥ 

**A/N: Well, there you go! My New Year's fic. And yes, I know the flashbacks of the Hamtaro episodes aren't exact, but it's what I remember, okay? CUT ME SOME SLACK! Well, anyhow, Happy New Year's, everyone at Fanfiction! I'll see you all in 2006!**

**Love,**

**Crystalgurl101**


End file.
